I've Been Waiting for You
by abiholmes97
Summary: Sequel to Out Last Summer. Sophie and Robert not only prepare for their wedding but for the arrival of their new baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _I, I have known love before, I thought it would no more, take on a new direction. Still, strange as it seems to be, it's truly new to me, that affection._

The week had finally come.

The week leading up to the wedding of Sophie Neveu and Robert Langdon.

It seemed like only yesterday that Robert had been proposing to Sophie in Paris and now they were only a week away from tying the knot.

They had decided on a simple affair. They would say their vows in Boston City Hall and then fly across to Scotland to have the marriage blessed in Roselyn Chapel. This saved Sophie the trouble of having to constantly have her wedding dress altered and changed as she would be four months pregnant by the time they got married.

They had chosen to get married in October as the fall symbolized change, and both Robert and Sophie knew that this would be a big change for both of them. Not only would they both be married for the first time, but they were also going to be parents. Sophie for the first time, Robert for the second. Although, when he thought about it, he would technically be a first-time parent as he hadn't been around much during Faith's early years. Only when she had gotten older, had Robert started taking her to Florence every summer. He could remember the first time as though it were yesterday…

 _"_ _Faith, slow down!" Robert called through the ancient streets of Old Florence as a young girl ran ahead of him laughing, her dark hair flowing behind her. But his daughter couldn't hear him, there was so much to explore, so much to do. This was so much better than sitting in a lab in the middle of Switzerland. She had not a care in the world and wasn't even worried about leaving her father behind. She carried on running until she hit something lumpy. She looked up. She had run straight into someone, and that someone looked mad._

 _"_ _Little girl look where you are going!" the man had shouted at her in Italian._

 _"_ _Excuse me," Faith had smiled, breathless, "I lost myself, I got too excited!"_

 _He had rolled his eyes, "Where are you parents?" he demanded._

 _Faith turned to look behind her. She scanned the crowd, knowing that Robert had been right behind her moments ago. Panic set into her chest as she frantically searched for her dad._

 _"_ _Faith!" her ears pricked at the sound of her name being called, "Faith, where are you?"_

 _"_ _Papa?" she called back, "Papa!"_

 _Robert burst through the crowd and he saw the little girl in the middle of the crowd. He made it to her in two strides and scooped her into his arms. "Faith, don't run off like that! You scared me!"_

 _"_ _Sorry papa, I was excited. I wanted to explore. I've never been to Florence before!"_

 _Robert couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, there's plenty of time for that!" he replied._

Back in the present day, Robert hoped that he wouldn't have another episode like that, but if this child was as curious as Faith had been, and no doubts it probably would be, then he was in for more episodes like that.

Sophie was taking everything in her stride. Admittedly, things were easier for her now that her first trimester was coming to an end. She wasn't feeling as ill as often and as such, she was able to get out and do things. She couldn't get too stressed, it wasn't good for the baby, so she was taking steps to make the organization side of things less stressful. In all honesty, the Boston side of things was fairly straight forward. It was only going to be a simple affair, just Sophie, Robert and Faith plus a handful of Robert's friends, including Peter Solomon and his sister Katherine. Sophie had invited her brother but he was too busy but promised to be there in Scotland.

One evening, a few nights before the wedding, when Faith was round at one of her friends, Sophie was sat snuggled into Robert's side. They had been sat watching a late night chat show but neither of them were listening to it. Sophie's head was buzzing with last minute wedding things and Robert's was full of queries and problems. Some were related to work, like whether he was being fair enough to the freshmen classes he had and worried whether he could help his final years graduate successfully. But he was also worried about the wedding and whether he was doing it right by Sophie. He felt like she should be having a big white fairy-tale wedding not some quick hop to the city office. Maybe they should wait until the baby was here? But then, would that be more chaotic?

"I can hear the cogs turning from here!" smiled Sophie, looking up at him, "What's wrong?"

Robert smiled at her, "I was thinking…"

"That's dangerous!" she laughed.

He looked at her seriously for a moment and she sat up, her full attention on him. "Sophie," he paused and he smiled realizing that he might be worrying her, "is this really the wedding you want?"

She looked at him, head tilted to one side, "What do you mean?"

"Well, didn't you want the big white wedding, with your whole family there, watching you say 'I do'?"

Sophie thought for a moment and then said, softly, "Robert, the only person I want at my wedding is you, otherwise there is no point to the whole thing. The fact that I will have Faith there and Peter and Katherine and all of your friends just makes it even more special. I don't want a whole fancy thing. I find that distracts from the reason for being there. The celebration of two people promising their lives to each other. And there is no one I would rather promise my life to than you!"

Robert smiled, tears in his eyes, "You don't want to wait until after the baby then?"

She smiled, "That would be more trouble than it's worth. Plus what if we say that and then when we are ready, there's another baby on the way?"

"Who says there will be another baby?" he asked playfully.

Sophie swatted his shoulder, "I was being… what's the word?"

"Optimistic?"

She smiled, "It may happen. It may not happen. We are the masters of our own lives!"

"Truer words have never been spoken!" and he kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 _I, I don't know what you do. You make me think that you will change my life forever. I, I'll always want you near, give up on you, my dear I will never._

The night before the wedding had arrived. True to tradition, Sophie was staying with Peter and Katherine who had rented a house in Boston for the weekend. Robert was at home with his daughter Faith. This was the last night where it would be just the two of them. From tomorrow, it would be the three of them.

"Four of us!" Faith had said indignantly when Robert had told her this, "It's the four of us, Dad!"

Robert smiled, touched at the way Faith had so willingly accepted Sophie and the new baby into her life. "Sorry, yes, the four of us."

Faith smiled, "You nervous?"

"Not as much as I thought I would be. I'm more excited than nervous."

"The whole female faculty of Harvard University will hold a minutes silence tomorrow!"

Robert gave her a look, "I don't think much will change if I'm honest with you!"

"No, you're probably right there!"

"It does seem odd, getting married after all these years and people saying it'll happen one day and me not believing them. Then, about twenty years ago, I met Elizabeth for the first time and I thought, 'hmm, maybe my colleagues are right, maybe this can happen.' But then fate pulled us apart again and I was back to being on my own, teaching and writing books."

"Which is how you met Mum!"

Robert smiled, "Yes. My book, _The Art of the Illuminati_ came into use besides my students plagiarizing it in essays! I was called in to assist on the case and I met your mother and for a while things were looking up again, but it's hard to maintain a relationship when you live on different continents. So, things faded and I got on with my life. Then we had you and life changed again and I met Sophie the year after. I couldn't believe it when I rang after Vittoria died and Sophie answered the phone. You never told me how you two met?"

"I don't remember." Smiled Faith, "She's always been there. But from what mamma would say, I think after what happened in France and England with you, she wanted a bit of time to herself away from her life as a cryptologist. She had never been to Rome and heard that mamma needed someone to watch over me and so the rest is history. Sophie was always there when mamma couldn't be. She would pick me up from school, make dinner. We would wander around Rome at the weekends and have _gelato._ Some of the times that I spent with Sophie were the best in my life."

Robert smiled, "I'm glad you had Sophie while you were growing up. Vittoria was always focused on her work, it came first. I'm just sorry that I wasn't around as much when you were younger."

Faith took hold of her Dad's hand and squeezed it, "It's ok, Dad, really. I get it now. It was hard for you to come over and visit."

Robert squeezed his daughter's hand in return. "Trust me to fall for someone who lives on the other side of the world!"

Faith smiled, "Maybe it was a good thing that things with you and mamma didn't work out in the end."

"What makes you say that?" replied Robert, a little surprised.

"Well, if you were still with mamma, then you wouldn't be with Sophie and Dad, she is so good for you. I can see the way that the pair of you look at each other. She makes you laugh and smile in ways that I have never seen you smile before."

Robert wrapped his arms round Faith and kissed her on the head, "Thank you, Faith." He sighed and smiled, "What did I do to be blessed with two wonderful women in my life?"

Faith laughed and settled into her Dad's side. They laughed and chatted for a few more hours. Then Faith called it a night, kissed her father on the cheek and headed up to her room. Robert sat in his chair. Usually he would sit and write when Faith went to bed, but tonight he couldn't focus. He was too excited for what the morning would bring. For tomorrow he was going to marry the woman that he loved.


End file.
